Pel's Aurora Settlement Wars
The Pel's Aurora Settlement Wars were a series of conflicts between the four Mega-conglomerates that originally dominated the Region of Pel's Aurora at the start of the year 197: Innovaganix, Tritach, Ronstal, and Lukkastor. History As the region was newly settled, they fought between themselves, throwing aside any concept of balance of power in the region as each tried assert itself over the others and dominate the newly settled region for itself. Though officially no wars were at first declared, tensions were already running high since the start of settlement in the region, with many raids by unidentified parties wreaking havoc throughout the region. These tensions finally escalated into all out war in First Abundance of the year 197, when Lukkastor attacked the regional headquarters of both Ronstal and Innovaganix in the Battles of Neurhone and Spiremos, respectively. This was swiftly followed by a surprise attack by Tritach on Ronstal in the Skirmish at Neurhone a month later. Though the colonies of Pel's Aurora were not directly part of the fighting, they nonetheless suffered greatly as the many raids on monthly Mass Conveyors cut the supply lines on which many colonies relied. Ultimately, Innovaganix was able to assert itself as the region's hegemon through its success in these conflicts and in the concurrent War of Innovaganix Reassertion against HMMC and the (possibly unrelated) collapse of regional Tritach influence, which led to Tritach's erstwhile colonies coming under Innovaganix' influence. The Collapse of Tritach can no longer be sufficiently well explained, but it is known that just a few months after these events, Maxim Harvey, who had been Tritach's RCEO for Pel's Aurora, declared himself the independant Emperor of Triterra and attempted to reassert his lost sphere of influence, leading to the War on Triterra. Ronstal, meanwhile, simply withdrew from the region entirely. ATOS moved in in their stead, taking over their colonies, except for Epsilon Izari, which had gone over to Acteon Shipbuilding Currents sponsorship, and later established itself as a new conglomerate: Eximius Concerted Trade Ventures. Lukkastor came under new regional management for unknown reasons, and signed a ceasefire with Innovaganix very shortly after having started the war in the first place. Thus, the Settlement Wars ended in a shaky peace rather swiftly after they had begun, and though Innovaganix had clearly come off best, all sides, most of all the innocent colonies, were bloodied by the senseless conflict. The overbearing Innovaganix hegemony over the region, the suffering of the colonies under the constant raiding of trade routes, and the still high tensions between Lukkastor and Innovaganix over the ownership of Regotha all contributed to the swift breakdown of order again, and in Summer's Set of 197, war flared up again with Operation Shellshock, for now the oppressed of the Region had gathered into The Free Systems and had chosen to strike back against Innovaganix. Lukkastor naturally seized this chance to reassert itself somewhat in the region, and joined The Free Systems in the war against Innovaganix. Operation Shellshock was an event local to Pel's Aurora that happened due to causes local to Pel's Aurora, but would later become known as one of the very first actions of the Innovaganix Containment War, and thus having extremely significant consequences throught the Human Domain.